


Taking advantage

by adavice



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavice/pseuds/adavice
Summary: Will is imprisoned the BSHCI under Chilton's 'care'. When he undergoes hypnosis he finds himself remembering an incident where Hannibal had done the same thing in order to fuck him. Chilton finds this to be very arousing and the two of them melt into one for drugged out Will.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Taking advantage

Will was strapped to a chair in a darkened room. He was unafraid of the man standing before him, if anything he felt contempt.   
Chilton was proud and sure of himself far too often for a man who was almost always wrong. So when he’d insisted again that they have a ‘therapy’ session to help uncover his motives as the Chesapeake ripper, Will merely rolled his eyes. He resolved to continue telling the truth of what had happened to him; after all it couldn’t really get worse could it.  
Chilton was slowly pacing the room, eyeing Will like a prizecatch, a smirk on his face. He indicated to the nurse to administer the drug.   
‘What is that?’   
‘Simply a barbiturate, to loosen the tongue’ he waved his hand at his face in a rather camp way. ‘I know how fond you are of telling lies, weaving stories’ he swanned around the chair, circling Will. Will hissed and bucked his hips as the needle entered his arm. ‘Oh dear, did that hurt?’   
The nurse turned on the flicking light and already Will had a sense of deja vu.   
‘And that?’   
‘Induces a trance like state. If you are telling the truth about the encephalitis then this should help you remember’ Chilton said raising his eyebrows with a smirk.   
Will could already feel the effects of the drug taking hold. It was swimming through his veins, making him feel loopy but certainly not relaxed. All of a sudden he remembered where he’d seen that light before.   
‘Dr Lecter used that in our sessions’ Will gritted his teeth. Why had he said that?  
Chilton’s eyes lit up, he hadn’t even had to ask anything and already he was being rewarded. His genius really did know no bounds.   
‘Go on..’ he waved the nurse to leave.   
Scenes of Will in Hannibal’s office, being only vaguely aware of his own consciousness flooded his mind. He felt as though his brain was detached from his body, a strange swirling behind his eyes. The colours of the room seemed to become more intense, the darkness of them converging on Hannibal and the light. Will couldn’t tell whether it meant Hannibal was his saviour or designed to pull him into the darkness. He didn’t remember how he got there but as the only thing he knew in the room he felt obliged to focus on the man sitting opposite him.   
‘He was asking me about what I was experiencing. Like I was some kind of a lab rat.’ Will said, clearly bitter.   
In the office Will’s head was lolling from side to side as he fell in and out of consciousness, in between the burning heat of his mind and the deathly cold of the tears on his cheeks. That didn’t make sense, did it. Tears were hot, but he knew these were cold. He knew.   
‘You’re shaking Will’ Hannibal said calmly. He moved out of his chair with the grace of a panther leaned over his patient, breathing deeply. The scent of the encephalitis was high and fine. Hannibal purred with delight, his face flashing dark and light with every stroke of the light. 

‘He’s…. he’s taking my shirt off. Says it’s covered in sweat.’   
Chilton was standing still on the other side of the room. Will was answering his questions, describing the scene, but he could tell he wasn’t truly present. It appealed to his sense of grandiosity and he felt himself seeing an opportunity to take advantage of the situation. Will was glorious, his face soft and in need of comfort, and the way he said Hannibal’s name was truly something else. What it would feel like to be called that name and in such a way by such a man.   
‘He’s here. With me, his hands are in my hair. I can feel him pressing against me.’   
How Frederick hoped it would lead to what he thought, but if it didn’t he would lead it there himself.   
‘What’s he doing Will?’  
Hannibal’s arms were wrapped around Will, reducing the intensity of the shaking, grounding him. He lifted him up out of the chair, and Will gave no resistance; he barely even knew what gravity felt like anymore. Hannibal delicately laid Will down on the floor placing a hand on his cheek. Will’s mouth was slack and Hannibal pulled at his lip with his thumb, kissing him deeply. His hands slid down his warm body reaching for his belt.   
How Chilton wished to do the same; to lift Will from the chair in which he was bound and take him for himself. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to with his injuries as they were. He was overcome with desire though and found himself moving to unzip the prison jumpsuit. He could see that Will was getting hard and figured it was the kindest thing to do to help out.   
His face was covered in a sheen of sweat and he felt Hannibal’s hand on his forehead, momentary concern flashing across his face as Will’s eyes rolled back into his head. Though he was about to defile him, he cared enough to ensure he wasn’t about to succumb to another seizure brought on by his raging fever.   
‘Will’ He commanded, ‘Look at me, Will.’   
He could see that the psychiatrist had already unbuckled his trousers and was deftly working on his patient’s. Something primal in Will stirred him to arousal, seeing this man above him, his eyes dark and hungry. Now he was naked though and exposed. ‘No.’ He managed to whisper. ‘Not this way.’ Hannibal ran his eyes over Will’s body, kissing his abs, his chest, his neck. ’Oh but Will, you just look perfect like this. You’re in such pain, let me take it away.’ He reached over to grab a bottle of lube from what to Will seemed like midair and coated his fingers in the slick substance. Will had almost drifted out of consciousness again when he felt Hannibal’s fingers enter him, slowly easing him open. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before when they found his prostate. He moaned as tears slid down his cheeks so overwhelmed he was with the sensation. 

Suddenly Will was back in the bare room of the BSHCI, alerted to the feeling of Frederik attempting to take him inside his mouth. He pushed him off weakly in his confused state.   
’Shhh’ Chilton rubbed his inner thighs comfortingly, ‘Imagine I’m him.’  
Though nothing on the elusive hunter Chilton so longed to be like, the drugs and the light made it so that Will saw flashes of Hannibal in Chilton’s suit. In his semi conscious (and certainly aroused) state he couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t Hannibal before him. The face resumed it’s previous task and the sensation from that and the memory of prior melded into one. Will groaned and Chilton’s heart sang. The noise of it was spectacular.   
Hannibal was inside of him now, thrusting firmly, his body so close to Will’s. It hurt and Will moaned in protest, scared at what was happening but wanting it so badly all the same.  
Chilton was moving up and down, his hands massaging his thighs and ass, pausing occasionally to palm at his dick, throbbing inside his pants, through the layers of cloth.   
‘Relax, you’re ok. You’re such a good boy.’ He had no idea who said that, the voices melting into one. 

Chilton couldn't stand it anymore, he might never get this chance again to fuck this man and he had to have it. Releasing Will’s cock, hard and wet earned him a mewl of discontent so sweet that he had to concentrate on not cumming right then and there. When his wrists and ankles were freed Will’s hand dropped to try and take it in his hand. Though he doubted he would be very effective in his state Chilton took his wrist gently preventing him from going further. ‘Wait for me.’   
Will saw himself being guided over to what looked like the desk in Hannibal’s office. He slumped over it, pert arse in the air, like he’d always wanted to do with Hannibal. He closed his eyes as Chilton fumbled to free himself. This was going to be quick and dirty. Will gasped as he felt another man inside him; he’d been so lost in the feeling of fullness from Hannibal, he barely thought he could take anymore. Chilton’s thrusts were fast and hard, he clawed the flesh on Will’s rump, the smell of their sweat mixing as flesh smacked together. Hannibal was smooth and controlled, Will wanted to grip him, wanted to pull him even closer against all odds. As the friction of his cock against Hannibal’s belly increased and the grunts of Chilton rang in his ears he himself getting close. He began panting, little ‘ah’s’ escaping his mouth with every thrust, every time his face pushed against the table. Hannibal had lifted up now, and was grasping Will’s hand. In reality he had passed out again as Hannibal fell over the edge but now he willed himself awake taking in that view. As Chilton he grunted out, ‘What’s my name.’ Will pushed his hips back and yelled out 'Oh god Hannibal!’ as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this monstrosity. I'm on twitter by the way @adavice1


End file.
